Vehicles employed for security purposes normally are commercially available vehicles such as automobiles, sport utility vehicles, or trucks. In special situations motorcycles or bicycles are utilized. When these vehicles are used for security purposes in parking lots or similar areas one of the problems which is encountered is the area which can be readily viewed by the operator. Normally the operator's vision or line of sight is at the same height or lower than a person standing on the ground. This limits the area that the operator can observe at any given time. The larger sport utility vehicles, while offering some increase in height, do not significantly raise the level of the operator's vision to substantially increased the area under observation.